


Freckles & Constellations

by WriterOfWords21



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfWords21/pseuds/WriterOfWords21
Summary: Feyre only has Tamlin and Lucien. They are her world. However, there might be more to life than just them.Feyre will experience love and friendship like she has never experienced before.





	Freckles & Constellations

Paint was everywhere. In her hair, under her fingernails and on her clothes. Feyre looked down and sighed at her now ruined clothes. She had used acrylic paint. Acrylic paint never came out, no matter how hard she tried. 

There was still three classes left in the day. Feyre would have to walk around covered in paint. It wasn’t the first time she had done it; in fact, it was perhaps more common for her to be covered in paint than not. Soon, she’d run out of clothes that weren’t covered in paint.

Maybe she should use watercolours more often.

Instead of trying to wash the paints off herself, which she knew better than to even try, she started clearing away her paints despite the fact that the lesson ended five minutes ago. When she started painting, it was hard to stop.

Azriel hovered at the doors, hesitant to leave. She could see him debating whether to stay and help or run to his next lesson so that he might be on time. Mor had left the second the bell had rung and Azriel was caught between wanting to help Feyre and catch up to her.

A small smile crept onto her face, “Go, I’ll be fine,” she reassured him. She chuckled as she saw him run off, trying to follow Mor’s golden hair.

By the time Feyre finally approached her English room, she was ten minutes late. Again. It was a shame that she almost always had English after art. If she didn’t then maybe she would be able to understand what they’re doing in the lesson. Shakespeare was a complete mystery to her, she couldn’t understand the words he wrote. It was a foreign language she couldn’t read.

As she walked into the classroom, the teacher just gave her a quick glare before continuing talking to the class. Feyre being late was a common argument between them which often ended in asking Feyre to stay behind in class to catch up or to hire a private tutor.

Feyre couldn’t afford a tutor. However, she wasn’t going to tell her teacher that so she often gave the excuse that she would ‘think about it’. Besides, she already had to deal with Rhysand sharing every thought that passed through his head.

As Feyre made her way to her seat at the back of the classroom, she saw Rhys look up and give her a confident smirk and even start to pull the chair next to him back. Her chair.  
It had become a routine. She’s walk in late and he’d try to explain everything to her like she was a little kid. She didn’t ask for his help; even though she probably needed it. If she passed English it would be a small miracle. Sometimes she doubted herself when she told him to shut up because every once in a while something he said would actually help her and she needed all the help she could get, not that she’d admit that.

If she wanted to go to college, she’d need good enough grades to get a scholarship. Or maybe she’d stay with her dad forever, working whatever job she could get.   
“Every time I see you, you somehow manage to get even more paint on yourself. How do you do that?” His eyes moved over every inch of paint on her.

“How come every time I see you, you manage to even more obnoxious?” Feyre asked with a raised eyebrow. This just made him grin widely, showing off all his perfect teeth.

“It’s a talent.” Feyre practically fell into her seat. Perhaps another reason she was falling behind in this class was because she was always on the verge of falling asleep in it.

Rhys assessed the purple smudges under her eyes and how completely she leaned on the desk. “Rough night?” At least his voice sounded more concerned than smug. She thought he’d try to turn it into some joke.

Feyre yawned slightly as she answered, “Didn’t get much sleep.”

This time, Rhys raised an eyebrow. “How is the boyfriend?” Of course, he couldn’t risk the temptation.

Lazily, Feyre reached into her bag to pull out her notebook and pen and pulled Rhys’s notebook closer to her so she could copy his notes. “Fine. He’d probably be better knowing we didn’t talk to each other but you have this weird need to be noticed.” 

Rhys pulled his notebook back from her slightly so he could continue writing notes as she copied them. “If he doesn’t like you talking to me then why do you? Is it just because you find me too irresistible?” he asked.

He was a shameless flirt. “It’s because if I don’t talk to you then I don’t get your notes.” Rhys opened his mouth to say something but Feyre cut him off. “Your notes are all I want.”  
As much as Feyre denied it, she actually rather enjoyed his company. Maybe if Tamlin actually liked him, she would talk to him more than just inside their English classroom. 

Tamlin didn’t like Rhys or his friends or family. It was like everybody who liked Rhys would be cursed to be disliked by Tamlin and Lucien. 

Whenever Feyre saw Rhys, Azriel, Cassian, Mor or Amren in the school corridors, she often had to resist the urge to smile or wave at them.

The bell rung and it startled her. It was easy to talk to Rhys and lose track of time. As they walked from the classroom and into the corridor, her whole demeanour changed towards him. She said goodbye to him quickly and without making eye contact as she headed off to the lunch spot that she, Tamlin and Lucien had claimed.

As she started walking down the corridor, she passed Mor who grabbed her arm so that Feyre had to stop and talk to her. When Mor noticed the sight of Feyre she started laughing. “Did you even get any paint on the canvas or is it all on you?”

It was hard not to like Mor. In different circumstances, they might be best friends. Mor was bubbly and light. Whenever she was around Mor, everything felt better, like there was always something to smile about.

Feyre felt tempted to just blow Tamlin and Lucien off so she could spend her lunch hour with Mor and listen to all her stories and let her tell her where she got all her gorgeous clothes from. 

But she couldn’t. Tamlin didn’t want her to and therefore she wouldn’t.

Out of the corner of her eye, Feyre saw Azriel patiently waiting for Mor. “I should probably go. Azriel’s waiting for you and this would be twice in one day that I’ve kept him from you,” Feyre said.

Mor looked over her shoulder to look for Azriel and as she did, Feyre started to walk away but after a couple of steps, Mor held onto her arm again.

“Did I do something to make you not like me? You keep walking away from me.” Feyre could see the light shimmer in Mor’s eyes where tears started to build up in her eyes.

Feyre removed her arm from Mor’s grip gently and smiled at her, “You are wonderful and beautiful and brilliant. Don’t forget that. But I have to go.” Feyre moved to walk away again but quickly decided to hug her, if only for a second.

“I’ll see you soon, okay Feyre,” Mor told Feyre as she walked over to Azriel. Feyre watched them for a few seconds before heading to the field she spent her lunch.

It was her favourite spot on the school ground. She leant next to a tall tree on a field which was covered in daisies. As Lucien and Tamlin spoke, she started making them both daisy chain crowns. Neither of them would wear it for longer than a minute but they’d wear it just to make her happy.

She had just started collecting daisy’s when Tamlin approached her. He pulled her into a long hug and kissed her gently on the lips and pulled back just enough so that their foreheads were touching and he could run his fingers through her hair.

As his fingers were in her hair, she saw his eyebrows furrow. He pulled back to look at her hair and laughed. “How did you manage to get paint into your hair?”

Feyre smiled at the sight of him laughing. She loved when he was like this. Happy and in love. “I don’t actually know. I tied my hair back for once.”

He moved his hands to hold her waist. “Maybe it got there when you let your hair down,” he murmured into her neck.

This caused Feyre to pull back. “What do you mean, when I―“Feyre put her hands in her hair and felt the loose strands. “It must have come undone,” she groaned. She buried her face into his chest in embarrassment. He hugged her.

Suddenly, his grip became tense so Feyre looked up to see Rhys walk by, along with all his friends. 

“Why do you hate them so much?” Feyre asked. She was hesitant to ask. He never answered when she asked and it just made him angry. She hated when he was angry. Feyre tried to make sure she never made him angry.

“Leave it, okay?” he growled. “You don’t need to know.” She hated when he assumed he knew what was best for her.

Luckily, Feyre only had the opportunity to glare at him because this was the moment that Lucien arrived. With food.

He held a greasy bag which radiated warm and smelled heavenly.

“Please tell me that’s for me and please don’t tell me how many calories are in it,” Feyre joked, trying to focus all her attention on him to avoid the tension that was slowly growing between her and Tamlin.

Lucien sat down at the base of the tee, stealing Feyre’s spot, but before she could complain he said, “I have fries for everyone. But I will only share if you beg me.”

Tamlin and Feyre shared a look and lunged at the same moment. Tamlin grabbed at Lucien’s arms to hold him down as Feyre grabbed the bag of food. Their teamwork resulted in a high five and as she opened the bag she looked at Lucien and told him “Don’t worry, we’ll share if you beg.”

They erupted in giggles and shared the food out between them. Feyre shoved a handful of fries into her mouth which made Tamlin roll his eyes. “You’re a child,” he told her.

Feyre looked into the distance as she shoved more fries into her mouth and locked eyes with Rhys who was laughing at her from a distance and tried to shove the entire wrap he was eating into his mouth and failed miserably. This caused Feyre to almost choke on her food.

Tamlin looked over his shoulder to see what she was laughing at and saw Rhys. When he turned back to her his eyes were hard and no longer playful. Feyre carefully swallowed the food in her mouth and ate each fry after that individually while staring at the ground.

He was angry.

Hopefully, the next two hours at school would be enough to calm him down before he came to her house.


End file.
